ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 32: The Battle of Shattered Daimonds
While being carried by a flying Wodas, Sadow pulls out one of his guns and attempts to finish Wodas off with a single Blessed bullet. He fires and Wodas tilts his head to dodge. He throws Sadow into a nearby window and he goes crashing through the wall of a bathroom and slamming into a mirror. Sadow staggers to his feet and looks in the blood stained and cracked mirror to see Wodas speed at him like a bullet. Sadow jumps to the left and into a bathrub to dodge, making Wodas slam clear through the wall. Sadow gets up from the bathtub and runs out of the bathroom to escape. Upon reaching the shattered window panel they entered from he is knocked outside and clings to the edge. He looks up to see a grinning Wodas. Wodas steps on Sadow's hand to make him lose his balance and begins cackling madly "This is the fight for the finish, Sadow-chan! Prepare!" He raises his boot to stomp on Sadow's hand but he lets go of the window panel. Wodas' eyes go wide and he looks as Sadow grabs a flagpole and does a flip off of it. Wodas growls and jumps out to attack Sadow again. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) With a single kick, Wodas sends the debris of a car flying at Sadow, who is comically running away from it. Finally he runs into a bank and it slams into the entrance. Sadow sighs in great relief only to find Wodas smash his way through a wall. Sadow looks slightly annoyed and thinks to himself "Does this guy have a life other then trying to kill me?" He pulls out his guns and fires several times at Wodas, who takes cover behind a wall. Sadow runs out of ammo and attempts to reload, giving Wodas the perfect opportunity to pull out his Sawnoff Shotguns and pelt the air with black, glowing with red runes, shells. Sadow, too takes cover behind a wall. When the fire stops Sadow peeks out of the corner to see Wodas jump high in the air and slice the wall he was using as cover straight down the middle. Sadow backs away to dodge the sharp blade of the dreaded Scythe. Sadow rolls to the side to dodge another chop by Wodas and ends up kicked through a wall, nearly breaking his back. He tumbles across the concrete sidewalk and struggles to straighten up. He is getting banged up and Wodas isn't even breaking a sweat. Finally, an irritated and battered Sadow unsheathes his Cutlass after noticing he is out of ammo for his guns. Wodas smiles revealing fangs and charges at Sadow, who manages to guard the attack with all the strength he can muster. Sadow closes his eyes and clenches his teeth in frustration. Finally, a vision of Mizumi wearing a nun outfit and being violated by Wodas comes to thought. His eyes burst open with anger and he swings hard, sending Wodas flying into a building. Sadow drops low and then seems to jump at Wodas, but instead he flies straight toward him. Without even noticing he is flying, Sadow tackles a still flying Wodas and they both slam into several walls of a hotel. Wodas, angered at this sudden surge of power, raises his Scythe and screams as he swings at Sadow, who takes cover by a bed. Sadow crawls under the bed for cover and Wodas begins stabbing his Scythe in different places on the bed. Sadow tries his best to move out of the way of the Scythe blade and sees a box marked "Safety Gun". He grabs it as Wodas brings his Scythe high and declares "Time to die, Sadow-chan!" Before his blade reaches the bed, however, Sadow has already blown off Wodas' foot by the ankle with the safety gun. Wodas spits blood out of his mouth and falls back, crashing through the window next to the bed. He screams in anger and frustration as he falls down to the parking lot below. Sadow crawls out from under the bed and sees Wodas' missing foot evaporate into red mist and float down to the parking lot below. He exclaims "Not good." and runs out of the room. When he finally reaches a nearby alleyway, he takes a breather and wonders "How the heck did I fly?" Before he could ponder this further Wodas grabs him by his shirt collar and throws him high into the air. Sadow unsheathes his blade again and soars down at Wodas once again. Wodas returns this by flying up at Sadow, and both their weapons connect sending an Aura vibration stretching across the entire city. Finally both get so determined to kill the other, they become but blurrs. The only times they are fully visible is when they stop to clash their weapons at each other. Wodas begins laughing hysterically at Sadow during the fight and belows "This is just how I pictured our final fight! A destructive, violent, grueling battle where both of us want to kill each other! And I have had just about enough of you, Yatsumaru!" He points his Sawnoff Shotguns at him, only to be shocked at how Sadow swiftly slices them in half with his blade. Sadow knocks the remains out of his hands with a slash and continues to fight him melee against melee. Sadow's eyes begin glowing blue and Wodas' glow red. They are both surrounded by those colors of Aura and slam into each other violently. The rifts caused by the attack subsequently crushes several towers and buildings. Water from park lakes and some from the ocean rise to the air and encircle Sadow and Wodas, forming a giant sphere holding them off from the world. (ending vid plays)